


Oh Little Girl...

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

Once upon a time  
There was a little girl  
With blonde hair and blue eyes  
Who’d give anything a whirl

She was frightened of nothing  
And laughed at danger  
She rode rollacoasters  
And made friends with a stranger

Nothing bothered her  
The brave little child  
Her mother once fretted  
She was a little wild

But she was so happy  
And that was all that should matter  
But that soon blew up  
And came down with a clatter

Suddenly something changed  
But no one knew what  
That flame inside her died  
When it once was so hot

Her eyes never dried  
Though she ran out of tears  
She was frightened and withdrawn  
And could no longer face her fears

She ran and hid  
And refused to tell  
So no one was there  
When she finally fell

It was’t enough  
Even with all she gave  
She crashed and burned  
And took her secrets to the grave…


End file.
